Stuck Together
by Soniclover23
Summary: Tails has created a new invention that somehow got Amy and Sonic to be stuck together for a whole day. What can go wrong being stuck together? (Oh my lord terrible summary XD I promise the story might be a bit better than this)


**Hello! Here's a one-shot :) Enjoy!**

"Sonic, lend me the wrench please."

"Sure thing bud. So explain to me what you're building again?" Sonic asked, handing Tails the wrench.

"It's an invisible magnetic force belt. Basically you get 2 people to wear the belt and if one tries to go one way, the other will be pulled with them. So, it's best if both agree to go in one direction." Tails explained.

"And why would anyone want to be stuck with someone like that?" Sonic asked, not getting the point of the device.

Tails shrugged. "To be honest I don't know. I just came up with it."

A door opened surprising Tails and Sonic. A pink hedgehog walked in with a smile. She waved at Sonic and Tails.

"I came back to return the device you let me borrow. It really helped with my work. What's up with you guys?" Amy asked, looking at the two.

"Not much. Just helping Tails with his new device he's making. Kind of interesting in my opinion." Sonic responded.

"Really? What does it do?" Amy asked.

"Finished." Tails sighed in relief.

Sonic stood up and grabbed two belts. He put one around Amy and then himself. She stared at him confused while Tails was shocked. Then he smiled and rolled his eyes. Amy looked down at the belt.

"Um…I don't want to be mean or anything but this belt is not pretty. It's all metal. But, I'll wear it for now. I have to go now. Bye." Amy waved, walking away. She opened the door and closed it. Sonic didn't expect himself to be quickly pulled and impact his face on the door.

With a loud bang, Amy turned around and gasped. She ran towards the door and quickly opened it. Another bang. This time, Sonic was on the floor holding his face in pain.

"Ow…" Sonic muttered.

Tails was in the other room laughing his butt off.

"Sonic what happened? Are you okay?" Amy asked, looking down at him.

"The belt." Sonic said, standing up.

"What about it?" She asked.

Sonic then explained to Amy what the belt does. She was amazed yet annoyed that he had put the belt on her without her permission. But, she would be lying to herself if she wasn't happy that she's stuck with Sonic.

"Dang it! I knew I was forgetting something…" Tails spoke, rubbing his head.

"What did you forget?" Sonic asked, concerned.

"The belts don't have an unlock feature which means there is no other way to take them off."

"What." Amy blurted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…so this means you two will be stuck together for a while until I make a small device to turn it off." Tails said, nervously chuckling.

"How long will it take?" Sonic asked.

"A few hours. I need to buy some parts. But I'm sure you two will be fine. I'll be back soon." Tails ran off, leaving Amy and Sonic alone.

"Great. Look what you got us into Sonic." Amy sighed.

"Hey. You get to hang out with me all day." He smirked, placing his arm around her.

She slightly blushed looking away. He laughed.

"Don't fluster me." She muttered.

"Anyway, what do you have in mind?" Sonic asked.

"I have a few errands. I need to go to the mall and buy new dresses for spring." Amy replied.

"Gross. The mall? Ugh, this should be fun." He said sarcastically.

"Trust me. I won't take long." She smiled.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

"Amessssssss what happened to 30 minutes? It's been 2 hours!" Sonic whined, sitting on the floor while Amy was looking through a pile of dresses.

"A girl takes her time Sonic. Especially when it comes to shopping. Who knows what good deals you'll find here." Amy explained.

"I guess but I'm hungry. You already have 5 bags with you. I'm sure you're just looking around now." He frowned.

Amy sighed. "Fine. Let's get something to eat."

The two walked to the food court. Amy wanted a salad and Sonic wanted a chili dog. The two had forgotten about the invisible magnetic force because as soon as two went their separate ways, they both ended up being pulled together with a crash. Everyone stared and Amy couldn't help but sigh meanwhile Sonic chuckled.

"Let's get your chili dog first and then my salad." Amy suggested. Sonic nodded.

Eventually the two got their meals and sat down in a booth. The two conversed while eating. Things like this never made Sonic or Amy feel awkward. Believe it or not, they hang out most of the time and eat out together. Of course Amy has a huge admiration for him meanwhile Sonic was unaware of her feelings for him. But, he was aware of his feelings for her.

He's tried very hard not to make it obvious and he seemed to be doing a good job.

"Okay. I did everything I needed to do. What did you have planned?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. I don't even know what to do." He stated.

"Hm. Well, we'll figure something. The day is still young so there has to be something. Let's go see what the world has in store for us." Amy stood up, and began walking. Sonic quickly stood up and walked next to her.

* * *

They both walked around the city looking for something fun to do. Nothing seemed to catch their interest which only led to Amy with an idea that she knew Sonic would disagree to. The weather was kind of hot today and a nice swim couldn't kill anybody right?

"Say…the weather sure is hot today huh?" Amy asked, using her hand as a fan.

"Yeah. It is." He replied.

"I was kind of thinking of going to the beach for a nice swim." Amy remarked, looking at Sonic.

"Haha you're funny Amy. As if you would ever get me to go to the beach." Sonic replied.

"I didn't want to do this…" She sighed, snapping her fingers.

Her hammer appeared out of the blue. The size grew and it was big enough to leave a nice spot of shade. Sonic was amazed at her strength. It was no surprise though.

"W-What are you going to do…?" Sonic nervously asked.

"I don't know. I haven't used it in a while. I really do want to go for a swim. What do you say?" Amy asked.

Sonic growled. He knew she wasn't going to hit him with her hammer. She was just using it as an act. Amy knew she had won and began walking to the direction of her house. Sonic has been to her house plenty of times. Usually he goes to her house when she's baking or when they go on a run together. He's been to every room in her house so there is no surprise.

Once they arrived, Amy ran upstairs to her room while Sonic was dragged and being pulled by the force. While she was looking for her swimsuit, Sonic looked around her room to see if anything has changed. Not much has changed except that she had placed pictures of her friends all over her walls. He saw a bunch of pictures of her and with Tails, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and him.

Her cozy pink queen sized bed with a bunch of pillows. A small desk next to it with a small lamp and her computer. A big light pink carpet in the middle of her floor with bean bags. A closet with her shoes, jackets and other junk she keeps. Her books in a corner of the room. The smell of cotton candy was what he loved. Her room was simple but you could sense how warm and comfortable her room was.

"Like the pictures I put on my walls? I took enough over the years and decided to hang them around my room. I think it looks nice don't you think?" She asked.

"It does. I love it." He smiled.

"Okay well, I'm going to change into my swimsuit and put some clothes over them. You can wait out my door." She chuckled.

He tried not to blush. Instead, he nodded and walked out. It didn't take her long before she came out with one of her new spring dresses she bought. It suited her. A nice floral dress. She also had a small bag that contained her towel and sunscreen.

"Do you need anything before we head off?"

"Nah. Let's just go." He replied.

* * *

The beach wasn't as full which Amy expected. She managed to find a good spot to set her towel and an umbrella she brought last second. She quickly took off her dress which revealed her swimsuit. A green one piece. It was perfect for her because it matched her eyes. She took off her sandals and took Sonic's hand.

"Let's go."

"N-No…don't you remember? I can't swim. Plus I hate water." He sighed.

"Aw come on. Don't be scared. I'll be next to you. After all, we're stuck together aren't we?" She winked.

"F-Fine…" He muttered, walking with her towards the mysterious, big body of water.

"Okay, the water won't bite you. We won't go in that deep. Trust me okay?"

He nodded.

Amy slowly let the water hug her lower body while Sonic was right behind her. She got a bit closer to the point where the water reached a bit over hips. Sonic was shaking at how cold the water was.

"AMY THE WATER IS COLD." Sonic yelled.

"Just give your body a few minutes to get used to the water." She replied.

A few minutes later she was right. His body was used to the water and now he found himself walking around the water while Amy dived underwater. He looked around but couldn't see her. Suddenly she jumped out, scaring Sonic to the point where he dashed out of the ocean, dragging Amy with him. He took deep breaths meanwhile she was groaning in pain after crashing into Sonic.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The two hedgehogs yelled in sync.

"You scared me." Sonic spat.

"You dragged me." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Both Amy and Sonic spoke, making each other laugh.

For about an hour Amy spent her time teaching Sonic the basics of swimming. It took a while but he finally got the hang of it. It went from swimming lessons to an intense splashing game. Both enjoyed this time together. It was by far one of the best experiences with each other so far. They were both getting tired and decided that it was time to go. They haven't received a call from Tails yet which meant he probably wasn't done with the device.

"Okay that was fun. But we better get going. It's getting kind of dark out. How about we head to my house and watch a movie? I'll make some hot chocolate." Amy offered, walking out and heading for her towel.

"Sure. I'd like that." He replied.

* * *

"Ames why are we watching this? This is a complete romance movie. I'm not into this stuff." Sonic sighed, looking at Amy.

"Well, I didn't want to watch a horror movie and this is my favorite movie! You're missing the best part. Look! He finally realized what a jerk he's been to her and he's looking for her. Man, what a sweetheart." Amy explained, exaggerating her sigh.

"I'd never be a jerk to you." He admitted.

"Aw thanks. I know you wouldn't." She replied, watching the movie.

"Hey this might sound weird but can I confess some-"

"Look! He found her! She tried to run away from him but he held her hand and pulled her close to him. Oh my god I think I'm fangirling." She squealed.

Sonic sighed.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" She asked, looking at him.

"Uh nothing. Let's just finish the movie and head over to Tails' house to see if he's done."

"Oh? Are you tired of being stuck with me?" She asked, playfully.

"N-No. That's not it. I'm just assuming you're tired of being with me."

"Why would I ever be tired of being with you? I love hanging out with you. Believe it or not." She admitted, a faint blush making its way to her cheeks.

"What really?" He asked in awe.

"Yup. Today was fun. But I understand if you want to be free again." Amy remarked.

" _Guys I just finished the device. You can come over now."_

Amy and Sonic both looked at their communicators.

"Well, time to go." Sonic stood up, stretching his back.

"How about we run to his house? I'll hop on your back." Amy suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go." He said, crouching a bit down.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait guys. I had some errands to do and it took longer than I planned. But I finished it. Let me press the button to free you guys." He exclaimed, pressing the button.

Within seconds the belts fell off.

"I hope you guys didn't kill each other while I was gone." Tails chuckled.

"Quite the opposite actually." Sonic smiled.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Haha never mind. I better get going. I'm kind of tired." Amy yawned, hugging Tails and Sonic goodnight.

She walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Go." Tails chuckled.

"What?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You haven't told her huh?"

"No…" Sonic sighed.

"Then go now while you still can."

Sonic nodded and ran out the house.

* * *

"Was he going to confess something to me while we were watching the movie?" Amy asked herself, looking up at the stars.

The stars twinkled as if they were replying to her question.

"Today was perfect to tell him my feelings for him. Ugh I'm so dumb. But then again it wouldn't even matter…he sees me as a sister and I guess that's good enough for me." She sighed, kicking a rock.

She wasn't aware that Sonic was just a few feet behind and happened to hear the whole conversation. He was shocked that she liked him. For how long? He wondered.

He was deciding whether he should listen to her talk more or run up to her and confess.

"Hey Ames! Wait up." Sonic called, jogging up to her.

Amy turned around and beamed with joy.

"Sonic hey! What's up?" She asked.

"I decided I wanted to walk home as well. Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all. I like some company." She chuckled, walking next to him.

 _Do it now_

"Hey Amy? Can I confess something to you?" He asked, his voice almost close to a stutter.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?"

"How would you react if I told you that I like you?" He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.

"What? You like me…?" She said, sounding as if she didn't believe it.

"Yeah. For a while now actually." He rubbed the back of his nervously.

"Wow…I didn't expect this…"

"I understand if you don't like me back." He said.

"Are you crazy? I've had a mad crush on you since we were kids. Hearing this is music to my ears." She smiled.

"Well, what now?" Sonic asked, nervously smiling.

"I don't know…" She replied.

"Want to give us a shot?" They both said in sync, laughing.

"Yes." They both said in sync once again.

Sonic held Amy's hand. His grip was tight but not tight enough to hurt her. She got the message. She kissed him on his cheek, making him blush hard.

Amy laughed.

"Tag you're it!" Amy remarked, running away laughing.

Sonic chuckled. "Have you forgotten who I am!?" He yelled, running after her.

* * *

A/N: Ew…lol it feels weird writing after a long absence. I'm sorry I disappeared again. Hopefully I can update regularly like I did a while ago but who knows. I'm sorry if this was bad. I don't mind the bad reviews. I understand. Let's just say the reason why I've disappeared was simply because I lost motivation. But, lately I've been reading so many books, I've gotten ideas that hopefully will be in my future stories. Don't worry guys I haven't given up FF. I'll update H.S Love soon since I've gotten a ton of PM's for me to update it XD See ya!


End file.
